And It's Beginning to Snow
by Hermione Kat
Summary: Dark Marks have been sighted, Hermione is offered a job, Draco's mark is burning, and Harry and Ron...well, they have some stuff to work out.


And It's Beginning to Snow

**No Day But Today: Chapter 1**

**He learns of something…**

It was getting darker much more quickly than usual, and the sun had a gold and orange hue to it, with just a hint of green. It was odd, really, for it was the beginning of fall , and it was only 2:00.

Draco watched the sky darken from inside a little café in London. He had long since drained his cup of coffee from its contents, he realized, and motioned for a waitress to refill it. He drained this too, threw some pounds on the table and left the café, carefully avoiding random people on the street, and careful not to look into people's eyes. This was an easy task to accomplish, since people were beginning to be frightened of the early darkness and had begun to head home early.

He got to his apartment, his _expensive_ apartment, and sighed. He knew what this meant. Draco pushed up his sleeves and gazed at his arm for a moment. The mark on his arm was impossible to deny; it had been growing darker and stronger for many days now.

He pushed his thoughts of the mark away in his mind, and sat down to watch some television. Yes, he, Draco Malfoy, had a television. He found it to be an extremely remarkable muggle device. In fact, he now thought they all were remarkable and had also a computer and a telephone.

_Damn it_, he thought, surfing through the channels._ There's nothing good on._ He surfed some more and settled on a news station.

"_There have been recent reports of a green skull floating through the sky. Witnesses say that it was moving around like it was real as day. More when we return."_

Draco straightened in his chair. _Shit, there were Dark Marks, now?_

The news was back on. _"The green floating skulls have been seen in northeast London. They appear to be floating in the sky much like a cloud would, or a blimp. And now, on to our next story. Fran Rice has claimed that she…" _But the announcer was cut off, because Draco had turned the television off.

Draco leaned back in his chair, and sighed.

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Hermione was making dinner in her little flat in London. Harry and Ron were going to be over soon, and she had to finish dinner soon. She had decided on mashed potatoes and ham.

When she was done, she took off her apron and threw on the chair of her kitchen table. The doorbell rang, then again, then again. Finally, she answered it.

"Geez," she said. "You guys have absolutely no patience at all, do you?"

Harry and Ron barreled through the door, and onto the couch. "Nope," Ron said.

"Guys, dinner's already ready, for once, so you can go ahead into the dining room."

"Finally, you've managed to make dinner on time," Harry observed a little too late.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, yes...God forbid I finish making dinner late for one more time."

The boys shrugged.

Once they were all situated at the table, Hermione served them their meals and they began to talk about what was new in their lives.

"So, Hermione, have you found a job yet?" Harry questioned.

Hermione's eyebrows arched as she considered. "Actually, I have found one, but I don't know whether I'm going to take it. It's at the Ministry, and you know how unfond of the Ministry I am. They're full of lies and crap like that."

"Aww, come on, 'Mione, you have to take it. Then you can be near us all day," Ron pestered in that annoying childish way.

She shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm going to pass on it."

"Anything you want, 'Mione," Harry said.

"So, what's up with you too?"

"Well, you know about the recent Dark Mark sightings, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, we have been tracking them and trying to find out who conjured them. And we've gotten some leads you might find interesting."

"And they are?"

"Well," Harry said. "Blaise Zabini, Dan McDevitt (A/N: My swim coach, everybody!), and…Draco Malfoy." 

"Figures…Draco Malfoy…and who's that Dan McDevitt guy? He sounds hot."

"Umm…" Harry didn't know how to respond. "Right. So, Draco Malfoy. Apparently he lives in _Muggle _London. Up near the, um, river, we've been told."

"Really? Is that right?"

Then they ate the rest of their dinner in an almost…silence.

oO0OoO0OoO0Oo

Author's Note: Hey, guys. I know it's short. And just so you know, all the chapters will probably be from Rent, because I am absolutely obsessed with that musical and movie.

Also, I will be continuing _Convey_, I just have had a minor writer's block.

Cheers!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!!  
REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
